A Medieval Sonadow Story
by Sapphire The Dragon
Summary: MPREG WARNING! SONIC UKE! The Dawn Kingdom and the Dusk Kingdom have been at war for centuries. Prince Sonic is from Dawn Kingdom, and Shadow is from Dusk Kingdom. The two of them have a forbidden affair. An affair that could get them both beheaded. So when Sonic ends up pregnant, he runs away to the forest. What will happen? Read to find out.
1. The Birth Of Two Princes

_**A Medieval Sonadow Story**_

_**Chapter 1: The Birth Of Two Princes **_

_In Dawn Kingdom..._

Thunder roared and rain fell on the castle. It was two hours after midnight. Queen Aleena had gone into labor that morning, and finally gave birth to her son, who she named Sonic. The room was dark, and the only light was the eyes of the three hedgehogs in the room.

"Are you sure this is my son?" King Jules asked his queen, Queen Aleena.

"Jules, how many times do I have to tell you? This is your son. It has to be. You're the only man I have been with. Just because he does not have your fringe does not mean he is not your son." Aleena said.

Lighting flashed, revealing the kit's blue fur. Sonic had blue fur like his dad, and had his mother's eye color but did not have his father's fringe. The tiny kit purred in his sleep, ignoring his parent's arguing.

Jules nodded.

"Okay. He can stay. But if I find out his another hedgehog's child, out the door he goes." Jules said then walked out.

Aleena held the kit, shaking her head. She got up and went to the kit's room. She grabbed the baby blanket, and set her son down in the crib, pulling the blanket over him. Baby Sonic had stopped purring, but was sucking his thumb in his sleep. Aleena smiled and turned to walk out of the room, going to talk to Jules.

_In Dusk Kingdom..._

The white female hedgehog named Winter laid on the bed, pained expression on her face. Her contractions were really bad now, as supposed to the day before when her labor started. Her black-furred mate, Onyx sat by her bed, holding her hand. On the end of the bed where Winter's legs were, sat the the midwife.

"Alright. I see the kit's head so far. Keep pushing. You're doing great." The midwife said.

Winter snarled in pain as she pushed. She turned to Onyx.

"I am going to kill you when I am done with giving birth." Winter snapped, causing her mate's ears to go back.

"Killing me won't be the answer." Onyx said.

"Guys! Focus on the birth, not on whether or not we should kill kill Onyx." The midwife said.

Winter looked away from her mate and pushed again.

"I see the kit's shoulders now. Just a few more pushes and you're done with this first kit." The midwife said.

Winter pushed again and again, taking breaths in between. When the final push was done, the crying of a tiny kit filled the room. Onyx cut the umbilical cord, and held the kit while Winter gave birth the second and final kit.

There was a problem with the second kit though. While Winter pushed out the afterbirth, the midwife noticed the kit had not cried when it was pushed out of its home, the womb. The midwife checked for a pulse, and then shook her head, bringing the kit into the room.

"The second kit was a girl but I have some bad news. She has no pulse. I am afraid she's dead." The midwife said. "I am so sorry for your loss."

Winter's mouth was open for a second, and then turned to her mate, sobbing in his chest. Sensing his mother's sadness, the first kit started to cry again. Onyx held the first kit in one arm and held Winter in the other. He did not cry as he silently mourned the kit's death.

"Any idea what happened?" Onyx asked the midwife. She shook her head.

"No idea." The midwife said.

Onyx bit his lip and looked as his son. He smiled a bit as he realized that his son was almost a mirror image of him. The kit had his father's black fur and chest fur, but had his mother's red stripes. The kit also had his father's eyes. Scarlet color.

"Winter, look at our son." Onyx said. Winter looked at the kit and wiped her tears away.

"He's beautiful. How about we name him Shadow?" Winter said.

"Shadow?" Onyx said.

"Well, he looks like a shadow with his black fur, red stripes and red eyes." Winter said.

"I was not doubting you. I sound a little shocked because I was caught off guard the you suggested that. Yes, we will name him Shadow." Onyx said, smiling as he nuzzled his mate.

Winter smiled and nuzzled back.


	2. The Meeting Of The Two Princes

_**Chapter 2: The Meeting Of The Two Princes**_

The sixteenth birthday for both princes had come. Despite the face that Dawn Kingdom and Dusk Kingdom were enemies, the two kings called a truce, just for this event. The event was a jousting competition. Prince Sonic and Prince Shadow had trained for this event since they were seven years of age. Knights from both kingdoms were coming to this event, and everyone, even the peasants, were taking bets on who would win the tournament.

While tacking up his gray mare, Sonic caught sight of Shadow. Shadow was putting on his armor, and on his shield was a beautiful painting of the sun setting, representing Dusk Kingdom. Sonic looked at his own shield, which had a painting of the sun rising, representing Dawn Kingdom. Sonic wanted to talk to Shadow and knew about the truce, but nevertheless, Sonic looked around to make sure his father or mother was not around, then went to Shadow.

Shadow was tacking up a beautiful, glossy, well groomed pure black stallion. Sonic stared at the horse for a second, admiring its beauty. The horse shorted as it sensed Sonic staring at it.

"What the matter, Fire?" Shadow asked the stallion.

As expected, the horse did not answer. Shadow turned to look behind at Sonic.

"Don't you have your own horse to attend to, Dawn?" Shadow said with a rather hostile voice.

"Calm down, Dusk." Sonic snapped back. "I just wanted to say 'hello.'"

"If you're trying to make friends with me, you seriously need a life. Dawn kingdom and Dusk Kingdom have been at war for centuries. Anyone whose dared cross the border has been executed. Get that through your thick skull." Shadow said.

"Are all Dusk Kingdom in a foul mood? From the you are acting, it seems like it." Sonic said.

At the remark, Shadow pinned Sonic down, his sword on Sonic's throat.

"Don't you dare say that about Dusk Kingdom again." Shadow snapped.

Onyx came in.

"What happened?" He said.

"The prince of dawn wanted to start talking to me, father. He made a remark about our kingdom, and I thought I would put him in his place." Shadow said.

"We don't need any deaths today, Shadow. Killing the dawn prince would only make the war worse, not better." Onyx said.

Shadow sighed, and removed the sword from Sonic's throat.

"Yes, father." Shadow said.

Onyx nodded in approval and left Sonic and Shadow alone. Sonic watched as Shadow turned to his horse, starting to mumble things about Dawn Kingdom. Not wanting to hear anymore, Sonic left.

As he walked around, Sonic noticed a tent. His head tilted to the side, as he tried to read the sign. The sign was from another country, Sonic could tell, and so was the writing. Curious as to who have come from somewhere other than England, Sonic went in.

Inside the tent was amazing. Almost at once Sonic was hit with the strong scent of herbs and other plants. Some were so strong smelling, they made Sonic's eyes water. Once Sonic's eyes adjusted to the light, he saw beads of every color handing from the walls. There was a pet dog laying on the ground, snarling as Sonic came near.

Before long, a human emerged from the shadows. Sonic winced as he saw her. In the hedgehog kingdoms, human were either good or bad luck. There was no in between.

"Do you wish Amaterasu to read your future?" The woman asked.

"My father says don't get your future told. He says it just a waste of time ans money." Sonic said.

"Did I ask for money? No, I did not. I just asked if you wanted your future read. I never said anything about money." Amaterasu said.

Sonic sighed and sat down. He looked at the table, and noticed the small bones.

"What are those the bones of?" Sonic said.

"A demon." The woman replied. "You might have heard of him. His name is Black Shuck. He dies, and then comes back once some people collect his bones. He regrows the missing bones over time."

Sonic nodded. "Interesting."

Amaterasu laid the bones out. To Sonic, it seemed like nonsense, but he kept his mouth shut, and let her read. After a while, Amaterasu spoke again.

"It seems you will have a hard life." She said.

Sonic looked up. "Explain please." He said.

"You will fall in love with the prince of Dusk. You two will meet in secret each night. One night, you will get feisty and mate with the prince of dusk. Of course, you bear his kits after that. In order to keep it secret from your fathers, you and your mat agree to keep you in the woods. Prince of Dusk brings you food, but beware, there is a harsh winter this year." Amaterasu said.

Sonic shook his head, a little disturbed by the news.

"What will the outcome be?" He asked.


End file.
